George and the Dragon
by PoeticLife
Summary: He may have been dull and disturbingly obsessed with polishing, but there were worse faults for a person to have, and he was dedicated to his duties without a single thought of betraying Camelot. That said, George was very close to the last person he wanted to stumble on him while he was talking to Aithusa. / George knows. Merlin isn't sure what to make of this new development.


**This was done as a request for KIMMIKY, who has done a much better version of this on their own account and gave me the same prompt to see where I'd take it. I wasn't entirely sure how to write George, but I hope it wasn't a horrifically bad portrayal. Sorry that it's so short, but I don't think I really know how to continue with the second half of the prompt (George and Merlin go and rescue Aithusa from Morgana and the Sarrum). Anyone who wants to see a oneshot written around your prompt for this or another fandom, go to my profile, where I have a list of fandoms.**

Merlin didn't have anything against George, really. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have a spark of imagination in his entire body, or that the only thing Merlin had ever seen him show any enthusiasm towards was polishing everything in the room until it shone. He wasn't terribly interesting to talk to, but there were worse faults for a person to have, and he was dedicated to his duties without a single thought of betraying Camelot.

That said, George was very close to the last person he wanted to stumble on him while he was talking to Aithusa.

"George," Merlin hissed, heart beating faster than it ever had in his life, "what the hell are you doing here?"

His eyes were still fixed on the white dragon about ten feet away from him, mouth open. He blinked, once, then snapped his head towards Merlin and drew himself up to his full height in an attempt to compose himself. "I was following you. Her Majesty the Queen was becoming concerned about you."

"Of course she was," he muttered, panic clouding his brain. "Look, George, this is something I'd rather not have anyone know. I mean, I don't talk with dragons often - or at all - you're actually asleep right now, so -"

"Unnecessary," George said, enunciating every syllable "You are currently in Gaius's chambers, helping him take an inventory of his supplies, and that is the absolute truth, as far as every single person in the castle is concerned."

It took about twenty seconds for that to sink in. He stared at the odd little man, wearing a neckerchief in a desperate attempt to be what the king wanted, so honoured just to serve a minor noble breakfast. George, for whatever reason, was not afraid.

"What?" Merlin croaked.

He repeated it all, word for word. Merlin shook his head in utter bewilderment. _"Why,_ though?"

"You are not going to endanger anyone's life and, from what I heard, have saved quite a few people who would be dead now," George pointed out, eyebrows moving with every word he spoke in a way that Gaius would have envied. "That does indicate that you are worthy of trust."

"Um," said Merlin, not quite sure what to say or how to react from this point forwards. "Thanks, George."

"I would, however, like something in return," he added, staring up at the dragon in what bordered on worship. Aithusa seemed to like it, if the approving gleam in her eyes was anything to go by.

Merlin's heart, which had barely begun to beat properly again, stopped for a second time. The amount of leverage George currently had on him was staggering, and he would have to play this carefully. "What's that, then?"

George's eyes, once they were torn from Aithusa, were filled with a peculiar joy. "I would like to be able to see her regularly."

Merlin stared at him a bit more. He repeated it, half to himself and half to George, just to make sure he'd gotten it right. "You aren't scared, you like the dragon, and you want to see her regularly?"

He nodded, lips curved in happiness as he actually stroked Aithusa's nose. She leaned into the touch. "Precisely," he whispered.

Merlin checked quickly to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He felt extremely in the present, from the cool breeze blowing the edge of his neckerchief off the middle of his chest to the grass under his thin shoes. George was, in fact, petting Aithusa, and Aithusa was loving it.

"She does seem to like you," he started, and George turned his wide eyes and impressively expressive eyebrows on him. Merlin figured that his situation could hardly be any better than it currently was and gave a small nod. "Sure. Just don't get caught."

"I have no intention of doing so," George murmured, running a hand down Aithusa's long neck and smiling so widely it was a surprise there was no kind of metal to polish nearby.


End file.
